


The Silvester Story

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Internet Personalities RPF
Genre: Gen, Internet, Radio, Silvester, Silvesterbernd, rfk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly story I wrote after the New Year's Eve radio show on RFK</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silvester Story

RFK - The Silvester Story

It was the day of the 2012 Silvester Radio Show, and all the countryballs of Krautchan were preparing for the big night. Funpark Bernd was making some music, while some Russiaballs were finding fireworks to set off at midnight. It was going to be the fourth time the radio show had run on New Year's Eve, and the whole of Krautchan were getting ready to celebrate the New Year in Bernd style. The broadcasting tower of Radio Freies Krautchan was being prepared by Germanyball Teddy des Todes and Bavariaball Mr Loom. No one could believe it was almost four whole years since Bavaria had gotten independence from Germany, and yet the lone state seemed to be doing quite well by itself.  
There was a huge stack of records in the corner of the room sitting in a sack, as Der General had been running around /b/ and /int/ collecting songs that were to be played the following night. While MrLoom was distracted with the controls of the radio and Teddy was busy watching Dinner For One on a computer screen, eyes watched through the open window of the tower. They always kept the window open despite Orko telling them to close it so that no one could come in and steal the huge sack full of records. Suddenly, a mysterious furry hand came in through the window and snatched all of the records. The two countryballs noticed and ran over but by the time they were there it was too late and the culprit was gone.  
The two balls rolled outside and looked around the surrounding forest but saw no one.  
"Who the hell was that?!" Teddy yelled, "No countryball is that fast! And how could he carry all of those records?"  
"Aw man," MrLoom said, "That doesn't matter, it took forever to get all those! We've lost all our records and now we'll never be able to collect enough for the show tonight!"  
"Stop thinking so negative. We'll find the thief and get the songs back," Teddy said, "Don't you worry about that. They can't have gone far."  
\----  
The two of them went to see Orko and told him about what had happened.  
"And that's what happened!" Teddy said.  
"Well, I did warn you guys," Orko said, "I tell you every Silvester to watch over those songs, to guard them more carefully, to not leave the windows of the broadcasting tower open all the time, and do you listen? No. Serves you right."  
"Come on Orko," said MrLoom, "You've gotta help us find them."  
"Oh, I'll help you find them," Orko said, "It's just that if I was in charge around here they never would have gone missing in the first place."  
"Yeah yeah," Teddy said, "Don't rub it in. Come on, let's go and get our songs back."  
The three of them saw Karl, Tibeerius and Manclad in the distance.  
"We should go and ask the cockroaches," Orko said, "Maybe they know something."  
"Silly Orko," said MrLoom, "Irelandball isn't a cockroach."  
And so they went over to them.  
"Hello Karl," Teddy said, "As you know it's the New Year's Eve show tonight and we've spent a long time preparing a playlist of songs and collecting requests from fellow Bernds. However, earlier today our huge backlog of our own songs and requests from you guys has gone missing. Do you know where they could be?"  
"I dunno about your flamin' records mate," Karl said, "Why you accusing us for? You think we nicked 'em or what?"  
"Now Karl," said MrLoom, "Nobody's accusing anyone, it's just that these records were stolen from our collection and we were just wondering if you knew anything, that's all."  
"We don't know nothing mate," Manclad said, "You're taking the piss if you think we robbed them."  
"Yeah well, first you copy Awkward Hours, and now our songs have all gone missing!" Orko said, "I wouldn't put it past a cockroach to steal from us, just like you stole all our ideas. Bloody cockroaches, always ruining everything. You cockroaches are trying to ruin this radio station!"  
"Hey, it ain't our fault that Sunday Night In is way more popular than your show was!" Karl yelled.  
"Uh... hey guys, calm down. How about we help you look for the songs?" Tibeerius said, "One on condition..."  
"What condition?" asked MrLoom.  
"I get to perform one of my radio plays on your Silvester Show," the Irelandball said.  
"Oh no, not these plays of yours again," Karl said.  
"I tell ya Karl," said Tibeerius, "You Britballs can all sit back and laugh but one of these days I'm going to be a proper radio host and then I'm gonna be on television and then-"  
"Yeah yeah," Manclad said, "We've heard all this before mate."  
Tibeerius then got out a notepad and showed it to the Germanyballs.  
"It's my new play," he said, "It's about detectives. It's really good, I practice it with Irelandballs all the time. We should do it on the radio sometime. I was thinking tonight, on the Silvester show."  
"It's a New Year show for songs!" Teddy said, "Not a drama show! If we did these long stories of yours then we wouldn't have any time to fufil all our requests!"  
"These plays are better than any requests," Tibeerius said.  
"Do them on Friday Feels then," said MrLoom, "We've got to go and find those songs before it's too late!"  
And so the three Germans rolled off, but Tibeerius and the two Britballs started following them.  
"Stop following us," Teddy said.  
"No way," Tibeerius said, "We want to see what happens."  
"Fair enough," said MrLoom, "But we're still not doing your plays on the Silvesterstrom. Maybe another time."  
"We could go and ask Mikhail Merelej," Teddy said, looking over at a Russiaball in the distance. They went over to him.  
The Russiaball was sitting on top of a cardboard box with 'Radio Volodja' written on the side and was reading a book about Dadaism. Mikhail looked up from his book.  
"Hello Russia," said MrLoom, "We were preparing for the Silvester show tonight and our songs we had were all stolen. Do you know anything about this?"  
"What? I didn't take them! Why would I want your rubbish pop music?" said Mikhail, "When I've got superior Russian musics?"  
"Why does everyone think we're accusing them of stealing?" Teddy asked, "We're just asking whether or not you've seen anything suspicious."  
"Oh! Then you should go and ask Brazil, I saw him running off with a sack containing something shiny. I couldn't see what was inside properly though."  
"What, really?" said Teddy, "Thanks Russiaball, we'll go find him straight away!"  
"No problem guys!"  
And with that they all went to look for Brazil. They came across a Germanyball sitting on a log.  
"Thaddelbernd, Thaddelbernd," said Tibeerius, "Have you seen Brazil anywhere?"  
"Why yes I have," replied the Germanyball, "He ran past me a little while ago. He went off deep into the forest carrying a sack full of CDs."  
"Great," Teddy said, "Thanks."  
"What's happening?" said Thaddelbernd, "Were those the songs for the Silvester stream tonight?"  
"They sure were, Thaddel," said Orko, "We've got to go and get them back."  
And so they went to look for Brazil.  
"Well that's it then," MrLoom said, "We know for a fact that Brazil definitely has those songs of ours, we should have them back in no time."  
"Sorry cockroaches," said Orko, "I should've known it was Brazil all along, sorry for accusing you guys."  
"That's alright mate," Karl said.  
The balls rolled and rolled along the forest floor. They saw many countryballs putting up decorations in the trees for the new year celebrations. Eventually they came across a huge building, with coconut trees surrounding it. Small monkeys swung from the branches and danced around. On the roof of the building, were the records containing the Silvester songs, shining in the sunlight. A Brazillian ball rolled out to greet them.  
"Huehuehuehue," Brazil said, "Hello you guys! Welcome!"  
"Never mind welcome!" said MrLoom, "What have you done with our records!"  
"Your records?" Brazil asked, "Sorry, please excuse, I don't know what you talk about?"  
"What do you mean you don't know what we're talking about?" Karl laughed, "They're on your bloody roof."  
There was also a pair of gloves sitting on top of the roof.  
"You stole Australia's gloves as well ya flamin' thief," said Manclad.  
"A ball don't need no gloves," Brazil said, "So it's ok."  
"Doesn't matter," said Karl, "Yer a thief, thief!"  
"No no, not a thief! I'm not a thief! I'm building a monkey sanctuary," said Brazil, "But I ran out of bricks so I had to come and collect something else to build it out of. I sent my monkeys to collect more building materials. They come back with the round disks and I put them onto the roof."  
"You can't build a monkey sanctuary out of CDs you bloomin' idiot," Karl said, "Go and make a real roof."  
"You can't build anything out of our records," Teddy yelled, "Because they're ours! Give them back now Brazil!"  
"But they're mine now," Brazil said.  
"No Brazil," said MrLoom, "Give them back."  
"Aw," Brazil said, but he hopped onto the roof and put all the disks back into his sack and then gave it to Teddy.  
"Excellent," Teddy said, "See Loomy, I told ya this would work out all right in the end."  
"It sure did," said MrLoom, "Come on then, we better be off to prepare for tonights big show and put these things back into the tower."  
\---  
And so the records were returned to the broadcasting tower of Radio Freies Krautchan, just in time for the Germans to prepare the playlist for the show. A disaster had been averted. Extra bricks were sent to Brazil so he could complete his monkey sanctuary, and Australiaball got her gloves back. But most importantly of all the Bernd New Year Celebrations had not been cancelled, and the Silvesterstrom could continue as normal.  
\---  
"Hello everyone," Teddy said into the microphone, "And welcome to Silvesterstrom MK IV!"  
"Yes, we are back this New Year's Eve yet again for all you Bernds out there," said MrLoom, "And wait until we tell you the story of how this radio show nearly got cancelled all together!"  
"Bloody hell ladmates, it was just one big over the top German drama," Karl said, "All this fuss over a few flamin' CDs."  
"Yes well," Orko said, "At least we have our songs back now. And so, on with the show!"  
It was the most popular show on RFK yet, beating the RFK record that had been set by the Britballs only a few weeks before. Fireworks lit up the sky over Krautchan Country, as Bernds everywhere celebrated the New Year together.

The End.


End file.
